Never Too Old For Fairy Tales
It was yet another calm evening at Nick and Judy´s apartment. Because it was Saturday, the two didn´t have any rush to go to sleep just yet. There was still plenty of time for them to relax together. Nick was currently watching the news on TV, while Judy sat on a pillow by the fireplace, reading something. "Nothing new or interesting on the news tonight", Nick eventually shut down the television while Peter Moosebridge started talking on economy reports. That kind of stuff didn't interest him one bit. Taking a sip of green tea from his mug, the fox turned his gaze towards the rabbit. He was interested in what she was reading. "What´s it about, sweetie?" Nick asked as he sat next to Judy. He noticed a very old-fashioned book that looked like it was decades older than the books he usually read. Nick´s taste tended to stay in westerns, detective stories or simply comics. "An old storybook from my childhood. Haven´t read it since I was a little girl", she showed the cover of the book. "Zootopia Fairy Tale Treasury! Awww, I think I read it once too ", Nick remembered that his mother used to borrow it for him from the library. "I still love to revisit old books, movies and even toys I loved back then. I guess I´m still a child at heart deep down", the rabbit said coyly, looking at the stuffed bunnies on her bed. "A lot of us are, and there´s nothing wrong with it", Nick smiled. He had a soft spot for nostalgia too. "It has been in the Hopps household for decades. I don´t even know how old this book is", Judy said. "Let me read some of them too, just for the sake of nostalgia", Nick sat down, letting his girlfriend sit on his lap with the book. He watched as Judy went through the pages. There were several different stories in the book, a lot of them about different animals. "Ah, I remember this one. The peasant mouse falls in love with the deer knight. Such a heartwarming tale that reminds courage matters more than size", Judy looked at one of the stories. "Courage matters more than size. Sounds very familiar", Nick winked at her. "And look at this one! It takes place long before we were even evolved. A young lion that is destined to become king!" Judy found one of her all time favourites. "I remember that one too. A tale of responsibility and family. Certainly the kind of story that has touched the hearts of many around the world", Nick said. "Oh, and there´s a tale of a fox too. A lonely sorcerer fox who eventually discovered the good inside of him and was an outcast no more", Judy turned a page. "I thought fairy tales were supposed to offer a break from reality, not to remind of that", a blushing Nick chuckled. He did read the story as a kit too, but had forgotten most of the details. "He even looks like you!" Judy pointed at the illustration of a handsome fox wearing greenish robes, a fitting cloak, a pointed hat and a staff in his paw. "A fox and a sorcerer who proves that he is much more than others assume him to be. Whoever wrote this was breaking stereotypes long before we were even born", Nick noted. "That´s why the best stories are timeless", Judy giggled. "What was your favourite story of the bunch when you were a kid, Carrots?" Nick asked. "Now that you mention it....it´s the last story in the book. Let me find it, ah here it is!" Judy moved the pages forward and found what she was looking for. The illustrations of the last story showed a beautiful rabbit princess who looked eerily similar to Judy. Her dress was even the same color as the nightgown she wore at the moment. "Sweet cheese and crackers, that is you! All that is missing is the crown on your head and the likeness would be uncanny", Nick noted. "Yes, my mother always said that when she read this story to me. Reading it really inspired me. The moral of the story was to not let others put you down and how you must care about others", Judy told. "It´s like that was written for you, and the fox story was written for me", Nick realized. "The best stories are the ones that feed the imagination and teach good lessons too. If we ever get children, I´m so going to read them these", Judy put the book down. "That reminded me of one thing; did the fox sorceror ever find love in his life in the story?" Nick asked. "No. And neither did the rabbit princess", Judy said. "Well that´s one liberty real life has taken from the stories. Isn´t it, Your Highness?" Nick winked at her. "One liberty is good enough. It would be too funny if the resemblance between us and the characters would be 100%. Imagine that", Judy laughed. Suddenly, Nick got an idea. "Remember the medieval larp club that Clawhauser is arranging next week?" he reminded Judy. "Yeah, what about it?" she asked. "We were wondering what kind of characters we would play there. I think this might be a solution to all that", the fox smiled. "Great idea! We can get all the proper costumes for the roles and everything! We´ll act out their new adventures together! It´ll be fun!" Judy jumped in excitement. "It certainly will, oh beautiful and brave rabbit princess", Nick bowed to her. "I agree, oh wise and powerful fox sorcerer", she kissed his forehead. Judy had a point. One can never be too old for fairy tales. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories